Electronic devices are now an integral part of everyday life. Many of the electronic devices that are widely used are mobile devices (e.g., mobile phones, laptops, tablets, and/or the like). These devices require power to operate. Often power is provided to such devices, at least partially, via a battery. Such batteries may be designed to include different features (e.g., long life, flexibility, small size, and/or the like). Such features may directly relate to the user experience. For example, the battery may define how long an electronic device can operate before recharging. In some instances, different desirable features may be difficult to incorporate into a single battery. For example, the size of a battery may likely limit the amount of charge it can hold or how long an electronic device can operate without recharging. The size of the battery may be, for example, limited by an enclosure of a device being powered by the battery.
Naturally, the ability to enhance the performance of batteries without sacrificing other features similar to the features described above can enhance the user experience and satisfaction. Accordingly, there exists a dire market need for systems and methods that can improve the performance of batteries while maintaining features similar to the features described above.